Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009)
Hannah Montana: The Movie is a 2009 musical comedy-drama film based on the Disney Channel Original Series Hannah Montana which was released on April 10, 2009, by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the second theatrical film based on a Disney Channel Original Series. The film was directed by Peter Chelsom with screenplay penned by Daniel Berendsen. The film was produced by David Blocker, Billy Ray Cyrus, Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Steven Peterman and Michael Poryes. The film stars Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso, Jason Earles, Moises Arias, Lucas Till, and Billy Ray Cyrus. The film tells of how Hannah Montana's popularity begins to take over Miley Stewart's life. Miley's father forces her to take a trip to her hometown of Crowley Corners, Tennessee to get some perspective on what matters the most in her life. Filming began in April 2008, much of it occurring in Columbia, Tennessee, and Los Angeles, California, and was completed in July 2008. The film was released in theaters on April 10, 2009 in the United States and Canada. As the teen sitcom originated on Disney Channel, Disney Channel premiered a teaser trailer of the film during their shows. The film enjoyed financial success, reaching #1 at the box office, but received a moderately mixed response from critics. Plot The film begins in the backstage of a concert hall. Robby Ray Stewart (Billy Ray Cyrus) is sighing as he looks at who we at first believe is Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart (Miley Cyrus) with her Hannah wig on. The camera then pans around for us to see that it is a mannequin head that is holding the wig. The camera cuts to outside with a close up of many people running from cars then pans out to a large shot of the stadium the girls are running too. It then cuts to the box office, where the audience can see Miley and Lilly Truscott (Emily Osment) pushing through to the box office. They attempt to enter the concert as Miley is late, but they are turned away. Lilly makes a joke about Miley being the only superstar who can’t even get into her own concert. Miley then notices a security golf cart, with the guard leaving it unattended to help a girl find her family. Miley and Lilly steal the security golf cart and drive through the halls of the stadium trying to run from the guard while also trying to find Miley’s dressing room. They then drive through a poster of Hannah screaming, while the head from the poster winds up on Miley’s face, a “coincidental” placing. Miley and Lilly finally reach the dressing room and Robby rushes them inside brushing off the guard that was chasing them. Miley puts on the make-up, the mascara, and the clothes, abruptly pushing Robby out the door for the changing clothes part. The camera then cuts one last time to show Miley putting on her blonde hair, becoming Hannah. Hannah and Robby then walk out of the dressing room, while Lilly wishes her good luck. The camera then changes to under the stage while Hannah and Robby walk under the stage and Hannah bangs her head on one of the poles. Robby reminds her that she always bumps her head then tells her it’s her turn to do the dishes. Hannah complains then that she already did them, but Robbie reminds her that’s what she gets for the best of both worlds. Hannah then rises on a platform singing “Best of Both Worlds”. The camera then zooms in on a video playing in the background, a music video on a beach for the song she’s singing. The video then becomes the actual scene and the music starts skipping causing Hannah to say “best of both” around seven times. The filming of the video ends and Hannah returns to her tent to change. Before she takes off her wig, a man peeks through her clothes causing her to scream. The man asks for her autograph for his daughters, and asks for a picture before Hannah’s manager, Vita (Vanessa Williams), stops him and introduces Hannah to Oswald Granger (Peter Gunn), a sneaky undercover journalist for UK celebrity magazine BonChic, who vows to uncover her secret. Miley (as Hannah) ends up in dispute with Tyra Banks over a pair of shoes she wants to buy for Lilly's birthday present. When Oswald follows her to the party, Miley is forced to attend as Hannah instead of herself, taking the focus of attention away from Lilly – especially when Hannah is accompanied by Steve Rushton and Days Difference in a performance of "Let's Get Crazy". Oliver Oken (Mitchel Musso) and Rico Suave (Moises Arias) try to stop Lilly from leaving, but the party is ruined by Rico's exploding "Happy Birthday Lilly" cake. Upset, Lilly accidentally tells Oswald that Hannah is from Crowley Corners, Tennessee, unaware that he is a journalist. Robby Ray Stewart is furious over newspaper reports of Hannah's fight with Tyra Banks and her general behavior. He tells Miley that Hannah is out of control and Miley needs to remember who she truly is. He tells Vita saying that as a punishment, Hannah is not going to New York for the music awards and instead will go to her Grandma Ruby’s birthday in Tennessee. However, Miley and Vita keep trying to convince him to let Miley go, saying they’ll even get a private jet to hurry her to New York and then to Tennessee. Robby agrees, although it’s clear he has something else planned. Inside, the private jet Miley steps out in her Hannah garb from the washroom then sits down in a chair complaining about the small bathroom. Robby closes the wind and then dozes off. The scene then cuts to Hannah coming out of the plane saying hi to New York, only to see a cow, and realizes that they are not in New York but in Tennessee. Miley is angry at her father for the switch but Robby Ray points out that this is the life she could have had. Despite Miley's protests, Robby Ray decides to spend two weeks in Crowley Corners and falls in love with a woman named Lorelai. Miley eventually warms to her hometown when she rekindles a connection with childhood friend Travis Brody. Nevertheless, Miley is eager to resume her Hannah duties and becomes chastened after Ruby snaps that she seems to prefer being Hannah Montana over spending time with her family. Miley tries to write new songs but Travis ignores her and she develops writer's block. Meanwhile, conflict grows between residents and land developer Mr. Bradley, who wants to destroy part of the town to build a shopping mall. At a barn party, several singers contribute to a charity to save Crowley Corners, singing "Back to Tennessee" and "Crazier". Miley sings as herself with "Hoedown Throwdown" until Mr. Bradley arrives to tell the townspeople they will not stop him. Travis suggests that Miley ask Hannah Montana to make an appearance, unaware that Hannah is Miley's alter ego. Miley does not know what to do until Lilly arrives, disguised as Hannah, offering to help. As the two make up, Miley confides her difficulties, adjusting to farm life while trying to be herself and Hannah. Oswald takes pictures of the girls, believing Lilly to be Hannah Montana, and Lilly realizes she inadvertently led Oswald there and apologizes. The town is overjoyed to have Hannah Montana but Travis is unimpressed and admits to Hannah that he has a crush on Miley. As Hannah, Miley urges Travis to ask Miley out and he does, but Miley has already been invited to dinner with the mayor by Lorelai. Miley tries to be in two places at once but accidentally lets her guard down and is caught by Travis mid-switch. Miley finishes writing "Butterfly Fly Away" which she and Robby sing together to cheer up. Miley completes the chicken coop that she and Travis were building; touched by this, Travis goes to the concert to support Miley. Seeing Travis arrive, Hannah stops mid-song and explains to the crowd that she cannot live a lie anymore, especially when she is home. Hannah then removes her blond wig, revealing her secret identity. She then sings "The Climb" and announces that she's not going to be Hannah Montana anymore and that she'll be returning home to Tennessee for good. The crowd pleads her to continue being Hannah Montana, promising not to reveal her secret, but Oswald is in the crowd and takes a picture. His twin daughters arrive, having missed the Hannah reveal, and their excitement and enthusiasm for Hannah convinces him to not sell the story, quitting his job. Miley kisses Travis and then returns to the stage to finish with the song "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home". As it drives through she sees Lorelai and Robby kissing and waving, Jackson making an “L” with his hand, and Travis smiling at her. “The End” then appears on the screen. The credits begin to roll with an instrumental version of “Hoedown Throwdown” playing as the cast and crew dance to the song. Cast *Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana *Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart *Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott *Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart *Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken *Moises Arias as Rico Suave *Lucas Till as Travis Brody *Vanessa L. Williams as Vita, Hannah Montana's personal assistant *Margo Martindale as Grandma Ruby *Peter Gunn as Oswald Granger, a sneaky undercover journalist for a British magazine, BonChic, who sets out to discover Hannah Montana's secret and expose it to the world. *Jared Carter as Derrick *Melora Hardin as Lorelai, Robby's love interest. *Barry Bostwick as Mr. Bradley, the land developer that is attempting to build a mall on *the towns site. *Beau Billingslea as the Mayor of Crowley Corners *Katrina Hagger Smith as the mayor's wife *Emily Grace Reaves as Cindy Lou *Jane Carr as Lucinda, Oswald's intimadating boss and the editor of BonChic. *Taylor Swift as herself *Rascal Flatts as themselves *Josh Childs as store manager *Steve Rushton as himself (Lilly's birthday band) *Bucky Covington as himself (Fundraiser band) *Tyra Banks (uncredited) as herself Videos Hannah Montana The Movie - Official® Trailer -HD- Category:Hannah Montana Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Live-action Films